


Come, Let Me Hold You - Third Story in the Fever Series

by Pagan_Twylight



Series: The Fever Series [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Mildly Graphic Sex, Mystery, P with Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Twylight/pseuds/Pagan_Twylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Summary:  Martouf and Lantash have left on their mission.  Sam continues to become more ill as time passes.  Malek finds her with a very high fever and gets as much information as he can from her as to what he needs to do for her.  Sam tells him that she agreed to take him as her second mate and he and Devlin bind themselves to her.  Malek goes for the healer and the two of them return to Sam’s room where she is worsening rapidly.  The healer discovers what is making her ill and it is not a virus, but something that may be much more sinister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come, Let Me Hold You - Third Story in the Fever Series

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Series Summary: Several months ago, the SGC was taken over and many of the personnel captured and tortured. They are freed, but are living with the Tok'Ra, and most are back to taking on missions, even though there are some lingering effects from their captivity. But now, someone is trying to kill Sam. Who? And Why? These are Adult stories that follow Sam as she initially suffers from a case of memory loss, then is the object of several more attacks. Along the way, she collects multiple mates. Most of the stories can be read as stand-alone. Almost all are NC-17. I would call them PWP's but there is a plot and story line that carries forward from one to the next, so I am simply saying they are adult in nature.

_**Siaf'kesh'cor -** Five Bound by the Heart - A Threesome Containing Three Humans and Two Symbiotes.  _

_**Siest'kesh'cor -** Six Bound by the Heart - A Threesome Containing Three Humans and Three Symbiotes_

 _ **Mae'tek Tari'esk -** Mate-Brothers but not Mates.  _

_**Se'kesh Mae'tek -** Second-Mate  _

_**"Italics" -** Symbiote-Host Communications  
_

 _  
_

* * *

**_Come, Let Me Hold You_** **  
_Third Story in the Fever Series_   
**

* * *

Sam woke up, sighed, and made her way to the facilities room.  After taking care of what needed doing, she forced herself to drink a couple of glasses of water and then took another one back to bed with her.  Martouf and Lantash had only been gone a couple of hours and already she was wishing they were here with her.  She missed them, and it was just their luck that they would be called out on a mission on the very day that she returned from one that lasted for five days.  Not only that, but she felt terrible.  Being stuck in the rain for four days, on a nothing world, watching nothing happen, had to have been one of the most boring missions on which she had ever been.  To top it off, she had obviously caught a cold. 

She had a temperature earlier, but it had gone down, and she thought that maybe she was already getting over it.  Obviously, that had not happened.  She fell asleep after Martouf and Lantash left, but this time when she woke up she was chilling, and her fever was climbing.  It did not seem to be a steady climb like it was before, either, this time it was spiking very high, very fast.  Unless she was very wrong, for an adult it would be considered too high.  Damn.  She hoped she would not hallucinate.  She crawled back into their bed and wrapped the covers around her. 

What she would not give for some aspirin.  Maybe her dad would remember to send some through, and Gava would bring it to her.  If she did not, then the next time she woke up she would walk down and see if any had come through for her.  She just was not up to the walk this time.

* * *

Malek walked toward Lantash’s room.  He arrived earlier in the day and gave a report to the council on some information that some of his operatives gathered that he felt they should have.  He stood at the back of the council chamber and listened as Samantha gave her report to them.  It had taken much of his will power to remain still and not laugh aloud, as she called them royal pains in the ass, and informed them that, if their next mission agreed with something she wanted to do, she would, and if not, they should not hold their breaths waiting for her to do it.  When she told them to chew more crystal to keep their teeth sharp, he thought he would explode with laughter. 

He would, however, have to ask about head and nookie.  He had a feeling that they were something totally different from what the council had in mind.  Since he saw Selmak take control from Jacob immediately, as they entered while she was saying it, and then remain in control, he was almost sure of it.  He grinned.  He could not wait to find out what she really said to the council.  It was too bad that Dev was napping.  They could speculate.

The council had been affronted.  He thought they should have expected it.  The Tau’ri would not be spoken to as they had spoken to her.  The council would learn, but it would take time.  The Tau’ri backed down from no one, nor did they bow to anyone.  The council should know that by now having worked with Jacob for so many years.  Evidently, Selmak managed to keep most of Jacob’s acerbity under wraps.  Malek smiled to himself.  There was no one to keep the unblended Tau’ri under wraps, and they were all getting an education.  Personally, he was finding that he liked them and the fire that burned in them.  They would be fresh air within the Tok’Ra and that was something they needed. 

He sighed as he approached Lantash’s chambers.  He had taken much more time than he expected to.  The pool felt so good that he and Dev had lazed there for well over an hour.  Then they had taken their time eating, knowing there was really no rush, for it was still fairly early in the day here.  Last, he had taken a full hour of dormancy although he had no idea why.  Probably, because he really had been very tired. 

They had been extremely busy on his base recently. Between the Tau’ri trails they were following, trying to find out just how deeply off-world the N.I.D. had penetrated, and continuing their own missions, there had not been much time for socializing.  He missed coming and seeing Lantash, Martouf, and Samantha as often as he had at first.  He was as worried about her loss of memory as her mates were.  That she could not remember the N.I.D. and what happened at the SGC did not surprise them.  That she could not remember her bonding with Martouf and Lantash did. 

It was one of the reasons he had held off on making his request to become _Se’kesh Mae’tek, second-mate,_ to her.  He realized that, while Martouf might have been a little surprised, Lantash was not.  It was almost as if he was expecting it.  Malek grimaced to himself.  He probably was.  He would have sensed the emotions in Malek and Devlin when they were around Samantha.  Well, there was nothing to do now, but wait to see what occurred. 

After the pool and the “ _nap_ ” he felt much more like himself, and he should talk to Lantash about this “ _cold_ ” of Samantha’s.  He did not like how she looked, or felt, and he certainly did not like the way she had avoided his gaze, as she explained about it.  That he had been going by the infirmary had been an odd stroke of coincidence.  After he made his request to Lantash at the pools earlier and then left them there, he remembered some other information he had for one of the council members on a personal matter, and he returned to give them the information. 

His route back brought him by the infirmary and he heard Samantha lamenting her situation.  He stopped to listen to her, smiling to himself as he listened to her berate Martouf.  She was obviously in the _“cranky”_ stage of her _“cold”_.  Finding out she needed taken to their room, he took her himself.  That was why he was on his way there now, to inform Lantash of his belief that his mate was very possibly more ill than he suspected, and to check on her himself.  He was procrastinating about going and he realized why.  Earlier he had felt confident that she would accept him as her second-mate.  Now, he was not feeling so sure of himself.  He sighed.  

What Lantash said to him was true.  While for the Tok’Ra it was an accepted bond, for the Tau’ri it was taboo.  It went against everything Samantha had been taught was right and good.  For that matter, what if Samantha did agree?  Then what?  How would Jacob react to it?  Malek shuddered. 

Then he shook his head.  He was a base commander, and what they did on his base was his business.  Lantash and Samantha would move to his base, and he would finally get Lantash as his second-in-command as he had been trying to do for years.  There was no other way it would work.  He laughed derisively at himself.  As if Samantha would agree to take a second-mate at all.

He could procrastinate no longer, for he had arrived.  He stepped into the small outside ante-chamber of the room and looked inside.  He was just about to step into the room, when he heard Samantha whimper.  He blinked.  She sounded as if she was in pain.  He did not hear Martouf or Lantash.  Then he heard her again, but this time there was no mistaking the whimper, or the sound of a body thrashing wildly, sobbing and then hitting the floor with a cry.  Then nothing.  What was going on?  What were Martouf and Lantash doing?  Not waiting to think anymore, Malek strode into the room ready to take on his best friend, only to find the room empty, except for Samantha. 

She was huddled in a corner and shivering uncontrollably.  She looked at him, her eyes unfocused for a moment, before she appeared to realize who he was.  “M-Malek?  Malek.  Lantash said that you would take care of me, if he was gone.  How did you know he said that?  I am not sure it is not too late, anyway.  I think that maybe this is more than a cold.  Colds don’t have fevers this high.  At least, I think my fever is pretty high.” 

Malek strode over to her and swung her up into his arms.  Even through her clothing and his, he could feel the heat coming off her body.  “Samantha, where is Lantash?  Why is he not here with you?” 

“Mission.  Aldwin and Korra were captured.  They went to rescue them.  Dad went with him.  They hope to be back in a few days.  Meantime, Lantash wants me to take you as my second-mate.  I don’t know how to do that though; he didn’t tell me that part, only that he would be pleased to have it that way when he got back.  I hope it is nothing too hard, or long and drawn out, because I don’t feel so hot.” 

“It is not difficult, Samantha.  It is very simple, but it is not whether Lantash and Martouf wish it.  Do you wish it? 

“Yes, I think so.  Lantash explained what it was.  What it meant.  I _am_ attracted to you.  I think…”

“Samantha?  Samantha?” 

“What?  Oh, I’m sorry; I should not have been allowing my mind to wander.  What was I saying?  Um, yes, I want to do it, too, you know, I want to bond with you and Devlin.  I think that perhaps we should do it soon.” 

“Would you like to do it now, so that I may care for you?” 

Sam stared at him.  “I think I should.  Lantash and Martouf want me to, and I think I would like it.  Sure, why not?  What do I do?” 

Malek smiled at her, as he laid her on the bed.  He covered her but she was shivering so hard that the covering would not stay on her.  Sighing, he stripped himself of clothing, climbed in beside her, and pulled her shivering body next to his.  This was not how he had envisioned being in bed with her for the first time.  “Shush.  Hush.  Come, let me hold you.  You are shivering; it is an indication the fever is going higher.”  He tucked the bed coverings around her holding them in place for her.

She was much too hot, and Malek had no idea what to do.  This was not something he had dealt with very much.  Devlin was now awake and he was very upset and agitated.  Dev continued to give him what information he had, but it had been many years, since he had been around illness himself, and even when he was, he was not a caretaker, so knew little about it.  What he did know did not sound very promising.  In fact, between what Devlin and he together could dredge up from memories of past events, most were of epidemics that had decimated populations.  Samantha’s symptoms could be one of any of them as far as they could tell.  Even she had admitted that this was beyond her “cold”. 

 _“I do not believe it is a “cold” either, Malek.  This is much worse than what Samantha told us about earlier this afternoon.  I should not have taken a nap when you did.  I should have come, while you were dormant, and checked on her.  Perhaps I could have stopped Martouf and Lantash from going on this mission.  However, if they sent them, it was because they would have the best chance for success.  Still, surely she was not this ill when they left.  I do not believe that they would leave her like this.  I do not believe they would have left her at all if she was this ill, but assuming they felt they must go, then at the very least they would have told Gava or us,”_ Devlin lamented his supposed negligence of this woman who might soon become their mate. 

 _“I do not believe they would have left her either, Dev, so she has become worse only since they left and that could not have been more than a few hours at most.  Whatever she has contracted, it appears to be quite virulent.  I must admit that I wish that at least one of us had some experience with illness.  Perhaps the next time we attempt to help out when an epidemic overcomes one of the worlds we try to help, we should volunteer to assist.  At least then, we would have some experience and know what to do should something like this ever occur again,”_ Malek’s response was very tense and though he was still calm, it was very evident that he was extremely worried. 

Malek frowned and placed his lips against her forehead.  Her skin was burning up.  “What must I do to stop this rising of your body temperature, Samantha, can you tell me?” 

“I need to take aspirin.  I don’t have any.  Tepid b-bath.  Not cold, not warm, just t-tepid.  Immerse me…”  Sam stopped talking, and her gaze started to wander around the room once more.

“Samantha, you must concentrate, please.  You must explain to Devlin and me what we must do for you.  Please.  You were talking about a tepid bath.  Come, talk to me, Samantha!”  Malek gave her a slight shake, and it was enough to bring her gaze back to him. 

She blinked at him for a moment, and then appeared to focus on him.  “What must we do for your fever, Samantha?  You said you need aspiring and tepid baths.  You must tell us that which we must do for you.  We also need to know what the result of an elevated body temperature could be to you.” 

She nodded slightly this time and once more attempted to explain to him what she needed, but talking and staying focused was becoming increasingly difficult for her to manage.  “If it goes to—too high I could start to con—convulse.  Put me in—in tepid water if it gets too high.”  She frowned, adding, “I think I already told you that.  Anyway it—it feels as if it m—might be close to that p—point now.  It is possible I will hallu—hallucinate, or become delirious soon, if my fever is as high as I suspect it is, Mal—Malek.  Are we going to do the mate thing?  I think that if we are, we should do it v—very soon,” between her shivering and her wandering focus, it was all Sam could do to respond to Malek’s inquiry. 

“Yes, of course, and we will do it very quickly,” Malek promised her at once, to set her mind at rest since it appeared to be worrying her.  He watched her with worried eyes. 

 _“We must do it at once, Malek.  She needs to be aware of what is happening and her ability to understand is fast leaving her.  You must hurry,”_ Devlin urged him, his voice strained with his concern. 

 _“I agree, Dev and I will do so at once,”_ Malek assured him before turning his attention back to Sam.  “Samantha, we love you, Devlin and I, and we wish to become _Se’kesh Mae’tek,_ second-mates, to you and mate-brothers, _Mae’tek Tari’esk,_ to Lantash and Martouf.  It would give us great pleasure to be able to care for you in Lantash and Martouf’s absences.  We promise to always defend you, protect you, shield you, and support you.  We will value you and all that you are, and we promise that we will treasure and nurture both you and your feelings for us. You will be our most precious possession; we promise to cherish you, to love you, care for you, honor you, and respect you in all ways.  Will you accept us into your life as your _Se’kesh Mae’tek,_ your _second mate?_ ”  His normally deep tones were even deeper as he strove to conceal his swiftly escalating anxiety over her deteriorating condition. 

“Yes.  Yes, Malek, Devlin, I believe I would like to do that.  Thank you.”  She waited for a moment, and then asked, “Now what do I have to do?” 

“Nothing, Samantha.  When the time comes that you and your symbiote accept us with love or affection, then you will feel that you can tell us.” 

“But…” 

“Samantha, you are very ill.  Please, do not try to give me an answer now.  I have pledged us to you as your _Se’kesh Mae’tek_.  I will care for you, while your first mate is away.  All right?” 

“Mm.  Yes, all right, Malek.”  _I love you, both,_ She said softly.  At least, she thought she did.  Didn’t she say that to them?  Yes, of course, she did, and she would tell them again, in just a moment, as soon as she was not so very tired and felt a little more lucid.

“Samantha.  Tell me more of this illness that you have.  From what I have seen through the years, these can become quite dangerous, depending on what it is.  Devlin, also, is afraid that it could be something much more serious than what you call a cold.  There are diseases that decimate populations.  They have many names, but from their symptoms, it sounds like you could have one of many different things.  Some of them are life-threatening.  We are afraid you will soon lose the ability to converse sensibly with us.  You must tell me what I need to know.  I have never had to care for anyone who has anything like this.  Devlin, also, has only seen them.  He has never had to care for anyone himself and knows only what he has seen.” 

Sam nodded and pulled her considerable intelligence and strength of will forward.  “All—right.  I have—high fever.  I ache all over.  I don’t know about a rash, but I don’t believe that I have one.  I can feel—tightness in my chest, but—no actual congestion.  That may not necessarily be—a good sign, though.  No nausea.  But even if there was, it could be—fever induced—at this point.  No intestinal complications.  I just feel—feverish mostly.” 

“Malek.  One major—danger is dehydration.  This fever is—taking the moisture from my body.  I need to replenish it and I should be drinking lots of—water, but soon, I won’t want it.  I don’t really want it now—but I am still aware enough to know that I need it.  It is quite likely that I might begin to refuse—to drink it; you will have to force me.  If we were on Earth, they would begin—IV’s.  They would put fluids directly into my veins.  You don’t have—what is needed to do that.”  She closed her eyes.  When she opened them again, he was looking down at her, and his eyes were very worried. 

“You heard me, didn’t you?  You might have to do things—that you don’t want to do.  The tepid baths might be needed—very soon.  The water…I need now.” 

“I will get you some, Samantha.” 

“Thank you.”  Opening glazed eyes and realizing that she was acting as if she expected him to stay with her, Sam shook her head.  She could not do that.  She was overreacting.  She felt better now.  She levered herself up onto her elbow and from there to the edge of the platform.  Swinging her legs over the side, she gritted her teeth and willed the dizziness away.  When Malek brought the water, she took it and sipped it.  He frowned at her and she smiled wryly in response before explaining.  She did feel better.  Maybe she could talk now without sounding as if she was going to expire any minute.  “A high fever can cause nausea, Malek.  If I drink it too fast, I’ll just bring it back up, and then I’ll be worse off than I was before I started.  I would have defeated the purpose.” 

Malek sighed, frustrated.  He knew so little of illness, and she might soon be unable to help him, if what she said was true. 

“Malek, I am feeling better, now.  You don’t need to stay with me.  I have stopped shivering, so my fever probably is not going much higher.  You should go and get some rest.”  Seeing the skeptical look he threw her way, she shook her head at him.  “Really.  I’ll be fine.  You don’t have to baby-sit me.  You are not responsible for me.” 

Malek’s eyebrow arched upward and his arms crossed his chest.  His naked chest she realized.  That would be his wonderful naked chest that was above his glorious naked body.  She had forgotten that.  She closed her eyes.  How could she possibly be feeling this way right now?  Holy Hannah, she wanted to grab him, drag him back into bed, and have her way with him.  What was wrong with her?  First with Martouf and Lantash and now with Malek and Devlin, just looking at them and she was ready for them.  She was seriously sick.  Was this an hallucination?  She could not handle this right now. 

Maybe when she opened her eyes he would be gone, and it would prove to be a delusion.  Nope.  He was still there and still gloriously naked.  She slammed her eyes shut again and wished she could slam her libido down in the same way.  But he was not leaving and that might not be good.  He was her, her other, er, second-mate now.  How did she get herself in these situations?  Why were the Tok’Ra so uninhibited?  She heard him walk away and peeked long enough to see a long slender back flowing into slender hips and muscular thighs, and she would not think of the rest.  She would not think of well-formed tight buns.  Later, when she could savor the image she would think of them, but not now.  She shifted and barely suppressed a moan as she pressed her thighs together. 

She sighed and opened her eyes.  He stood in front of her, waiting, so she drank the remainder of her glass of water and tried to look anywhere, but at his body.  He took her empty glass and brought her a full one.  He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.  She was afraid she was going to jump him any minute, if he didn’t step back from her soon.  She was burning up with both kinds of fever, and she wasn’t sure which was the hottest. 

“Were you as easily embarrassed by Martouf and Lantash at first, Samantha?  You will become used to us, I am sure.  Come, you should lie down, and I will cover you, so that you may rest.  As you say, you are feeling better.  I will check on you a little later if I awaken.” 

Sam attempted to smile at him.  She was already feeling bereft, but she was determined not to show it.  With her sex drive in overdrive for whatever insane reason, the man should probably get as far away from her as he could.  So she answered as placidly as she could.  “Good.  I am sure I will be fine.  I was just feeling really bad a little while ago.  Don’t pay any attention to me.  I’m sure that I’ll be fine now.” 

Malek picked up his clothes and proceeded to deftly dress, while telling her, “I am sure that you will.  Now try to sleep.  I am sure that will help you as much as anything.” 

“Yes, that is very true.  Sleep and lots of liquids are about the only things that help.” 

He made sure she was covered, kissed her forehead one more time, and left.  But Malek did not head for his temporary room.  He headed for the medical area.  Gava, the other healer from earlier was there. 

“Samantha is quite ill.  Lantash, Martouf, and her father are gone on a mission.  I am her _Se’kesh Mae’tek_.  You must come now.” 

Gava frowned.  “We know nothing about these illnesses, Malek.  I am not sure there is anything we can do.” 

“I was afraid there was not.  Where is Samantha’s symbiote?  I believe we may have to introduce them to one another earlier than planned and before Martouf and Lantash return,” he said, as he turned to return to Samantha.

Receiving no answer, he turned back to Gava and asked, “What?  What is the matter?” 

“She is under the Keeper, Malek.  She is not here.” 

“Then we must have Daimesh retrieve her.” 

“He cannot, Malek.  He is on the mission with Martouf and Lantash.  They will be gone for several days.” 

Malek felt his heart freeze.  “I happen to know for a fact that both of the other Keepers are also undercover at the moment and not available.  We must set some sort of procedure in place so that there is always at least one keeper available.  It may also be time to choose a fourth.  We have simply failed to do so.”  

Malek looked at her, “Then you will come with me, and we will learn how to treat human illnesses.  We must help her until Daimesh returns.  There is no other choice, Gava.  She must still be here when her first mates return.  We must not fail at this.”  

She sighed and turned to pick up a sensor behind her.  “Yes, of course.  Perhaps we should contact Daniel Jackson?  Would he know what to do?” 

“Both he and O’Neill are on missions, as well, and I have no way of contacting them.  Daniel is due back soon, however, so he will be available before a great deal of time passes.” 

She nodded.  It was up to them.  She hoped this was a second-mate’s overreaction to a mate being ill.  It was something that happened so rarely that the mate usually did overreact.  She did not think it was though.  Malek was not one to become overly concerned.  He was a base commander.  He did not panic and he was also exceptionally astute.  If he thought there was a problem, then there probably was one.

They heard her before they reached their room.  She was calling for Martouf and Lantash.  After a short pause, they heard the one that gripped both their hearts; Malek and Dev.  She was calling for them, needing them.  She always called Malek’s host Dev, teasing him about being a devil with the ladies, and assuring him that he could have any one he wanted.  As soon as their names left her lips, they started to run. 

She was wrapped in the blankets and when they scooped her up she didn’t recognize them.  Her skin almost burned them.  Gava was right behind them.  They were just in time to stop her from wandering out into the corridor looking for Martouf and Malek.  Malek picked her up and carried her back into her room.  It was obvious that she was becoming disoriented from the fever.  This frightened Malek more than anything had so far. 

“Her body temperature is much too high, Malek.  We must get it down.  I am not sure how to do it though.” 

“She told me to put her into tepid water, not warm or cold, but tepid.” 

“I will see to it that one of the pools is cooled at once.” 

Malek nodded as he cradled her close.  That seemed to calm her for a moment.  However, not for long. 

She looked at him, but did not see him.  She was talking to Martouf.  “I have a flower for you, Martouf.  I have it in my bag.  I forgot to give it to you.  It probably isn’t any good by now.  It’s a beautiful blue grey just like your eyes.  I wanted you to have it.  I found it right before I left to come back from that horrible little planet they sent me too.”  

“Did I tell you I called the council royal pains in the ass?  I did.  I told them that I was late because I had to see you first to have a very important discussion concerning head and nookie.”  Sam grinned at him.  “They did not have a clue that I had just told them we had just been making love.  Serves ‘em right the stuffed shirts, telling me I have to do better next time, as if it was my fault the people they expected did not show up.”  She frowned remembering the insult to her character and abilities as a soldier. 

She was staring at the side of Malek’s neck, and her lip was trembling.  “What is wrong, Samantha?” 

“Why did you heal it, Lantash?  You promised you would not heal it till tomorrow.  Now it is gone.”  Sam reached up and touched his neck lightly.  She sighed as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. 

Speaking very softly and as nearly like Martouf as he could, Malek said, “If you wish to do it again, we will leave it this time, Samantha, I promise faithfully.” 

“Really?  You really will leave it there?” 

“Yes, really.  What do you need?” 

She looked at him oddly.  “I have what I need.  Lie down.” 

When he was comfortable on his back, she settled herself beside him with one leg in the cradle of his loins, and Malek didn’t know if he had yet to die, was dying, or was already dead and dreaming.  Whichever it was he wanted to stay there.  As soon as Sam started kissing and nipping his throat, he could do no more than let out a strangled moan.  Her hands found their way to places he had only dreamed of them being, and then he felt her tongue tickling the side of his throat before she began to suck, first lightly and then with increasing intensity. 

Never would he have thought this would be erotic, but he found himself moaning and turning his head to give her more access.  When it moved from pleasure to pain and his tone changed, she stopped at once, laving the spot where she had been driving him mad only a moment ago.  She still was driving him wild, but no longer from that spot.  At last, unable to take more without spilling all over himself and his clothing, he turned to her, “I cannot stop, Samantha, so you must be strong for both of us, please.” 

He heard her sigh and her forehead fell to his shoulder.  Nodding, she removed her hands from his breeches and the back of his neck.  “You could simply remove your clothes and we could finish what we started, my love.  I want you really bad.  I have wanted you all day, over and over.  I don’t know what is wrong with me.  I am not usually this, um, turned on all the time as I am today.  I guess I just really missed you a lot.  Are you sure you wouldn’t rather just take the rest of those clothes off and join me for a little nookie?” 

“You are not well, Samantha.  I should not have done as much as I did.  Come.  Lie down and we will become comfortable.  Gava has gone to the pools to see to lowering the temperature in one, so that we can immerse you, for your body temperature is quite high.”  Well, he now knew what nookie was.  So, she had told the council that she had stopped off to have sex with her mate before coming to give her report.  No wonder Selmak had taken control of Jacob.  Malek’s lips twitched.  Now all he needed was to find out about head. 

She settled for a moment and then said, “I am thirsty.  I need to get up and get a drink.  I need some water.” 

Kissing her gently first, he sat up and arose from the platform and went to get her water even though he had to walk slowly.  He was doing his best to subdue Devlin’s body but as engorged as his shaft was it was taking some doing.  If they could both forget the feel of that soft hand on them it would help tremendously.  If they could forget the feel of those soft lips on their neck and the way her fingers had stroked Malek so very well, it would help.  _“Then stop thinking of them, Devlin, and perhaps I will be able to reduce the engorgement to the point that we can at least walk comfortably.”_ _  
_

 _“It seems to be the only thing I can think about,”_ Devlin moaned his answer, and then gasped as another memory of her hands on them resurfaced.  _  
_

 _“Think about going to bed with—with Delek or someone like that instead of Samantha…think about, about Garshaw, O’Neill, anyone but Samantha.  Better yet, envision Garshaw and O’Neill in bed together with Delek…Naked.  There that worked.”  
_

 _“That, Malek, was an inordinately disturbing vision.  I am quite sure that I will now have nightmares,”_ Devlin rebuked him for inflicting such an atrocity on his mind.   _  
_

_“I know, but it worked.  Well, it worked some.  Do not allow your mind to drift back there.  No.  Continue to think of other less than pleasing things,”_ Malek told him in alarm as his mind returned to the pleasure of Samantha’s hands on them.  _  
_

 _“All right, all right.  I will try.  Hurry up, Samantha is waiting,”_ Devlin encouraged him.  _  
_

_“I cannot find a glass,”_ Malek told him, his tone laced with frustration and impatience.  This was something that was important to her well-being.  Where in the Universe could they be?

Smiling at her cunning, Sam got up, found her pack, opened it, and drew out the beautiful blue flower.  It had not wilted; not even a little bit.  She stood staring at it.  It was so lovely, but she was not quite sure if she really liked the smell.  She would just smell it one more time.  If it did not smell good then she would _not_ give it to Martouf.  She bent her head and inhaled once.  It was not too bad.  Maybe once more.  Her hand was jerked away from her face, and Gava grabbed the flower and threw it out into the hall. 

“Malek!  Come at once.” 

Malek entered the room to find Gava with a collapsed Samantha in her arms.  “I could not find a glass.  She wanted water.  What happened?”

“Samantha is not ill with any form of disease, Malek.  She has been poisoned.  And I am not sure, short of a symbiote, if there is anything we can do about it.” 

Malek picked Samantha up in his arms.  “What are you saying?”  As he carried her to the sleeping platform, he realized that she was unconscious. 

Gava went into the hall and Malek followed her.  Bending down she picked up the flower and held it out to him.  He recognized it at once.

“That is Evernight.  It is deadly to unblended humans, if they are exposed to its vapors long enough.” 

“Yes.  Malek, she has been in that room with it for hours.  We do not know how much she got on her, or how much she inhaled.  Where was she that she picked this up?” 

“I do not know; however, I will allow you to find out.  I am taking her to the pools and washing her immediately.  What must we do?  Have you any idea?   

Gava sighed.  “She needs her body temperature lowered, and at the same time she needs to work this through her system.  That is, she needs to get it out of her system.  I do not know what the percentages of survival are, Malek, I am sorry.  Treea is telling me that they have had people on her home-world survive it, but none that are as ill as Samantha.” 

“Well, there was one that was close to being this ill but still was not as bad as Samantha.  The only reason she survived is because her husband, ah, kept her active.  Evidently every time she started to become less than lucid, he made love to her.  There must be some chemical released during the sexual act that counters the poison.  She said it took three days, Malek, and she was not as ill as Samantha is.  She is telling me that others have been saved by keeping them active and also by using sex, but again, none as ill as Samantha is.  The worse they are, the more active they must become.” 

“Children are the hardest because there is no sexual way to help them.  She tells me that with them, they have found that dancing and running have been known to work, but not as successfully, or quickly, as sexual activity by the adults.  You are her _Se’kesh Mae’tek_ , Malek.  Perhaps you can try what you can do.  If we can get her back to consciousness, that is.  I have heard of this before, Malek, so I do believe what Treea is telling me.” 

“I will take her to the pools now.  You go find Garshaw and find out where they sent her without warning her of this.  Rid us of it as well.  Be sure it is destroyed.  We do not want it coming back to haunt us.” 

Nodding her agreement, she left as Malek lifted the now limp Samantha into his arms. 

 _“Malek, Treea was telling Gava the truth.  There is something that is released during the sexual act that counters the poison.  That is probably why Samantha would feel better for a while.  She was away from it as they were active, then probably again while they were in the room with it.  It was only after Martouf and Lantash left that she was exposed with nothing to counter it.  And being in her pack she was not getting it with its full force so we must be grateful for that.  At least we now know, and there is a chance that we can help her,”_ Devlin tried to reassure his Lifemate, hoping to calm his agitation.  Unfortunately, he was not sure that he believed what he was saying himself, and Malek was sure to feel that from him.  _  
_

_“And how do we explain to Lantash and Martouf that we took his mate to our body?  How do we explain that we did it without them being there the first time?  There is also the fact that though we pledged to her, she has not pledged to us,”_ Malek answered him with a voice that was flat and stoic.  _  
_

 _“I do not believe that, if it is a choice between having their Samantha dead or alive, they will worry over much about how you had to achieve it.  All they will care about is that she is alive.  Malek.  As things stand at this moment, the odds are against them returning to find her alive,”_ Devlin sounded strained as he told Malek what he believed to be the true, instead of the previous platitudes.  _  
_

_“Do not say that,”_ Malek ground out shortly.  _  
_

 _“Then do not lie to yourself, or to me,”_ Devlin shot back at him. _“And do not hide behind false protestations of honor about Lantash and Martouf.  You feel guilty because you want her so badly, and you believe it shows you in an ill light.  You still want her even with her life in the balance.  You know it as well as I do; I know because I want her as well.  The reality is that we should be thankful that we do because if we did not, she would have no chance at all.”_ _  
_

 _“As for her pledging to us, she wished to, and you would not let her.  As far as I am concerned, in these circumstances, the intent is as good as the act.  She is not even conscious.  We will be lucky if she is alive in an hour, Malek, let alone when they arrive home in several days.  Now come, begin to think in your normal astute way, instead of this irrational, confused state you are in,”_ Devlin told him the truths bluntly knowing that Malek would listen to him. _  
_

 _“You are correct, of course.  I am sorry, Devlin.  We do not know what the outcome will be, and I do not plan to stand by and do nothing, regardless the consequences with Martouf and Lantash.  Besides, I believe, after listening to you, that you are correct; they will simply want her to be awaiting them healthy and whole.  Which she will be,”_ He concluded firmly.  _We are here.”_ _  
_

Laying Sam on the ledge of the pool Malek quickly stripped off his clothes and then Samantha’s before sliding into the pool.  The water felt slightly cool as it touched them.  However, it was not really what he would call cool once you entered it.  It was tepid.  Cool to her heated skin, but neither cool nor really warm.  He lowered her until only her face was above the water and held her there, watching her for any sign that it was waking her.  Nothing.  She was breathing.  That was the only thing that could be said for her.  He leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead again to check how heated her skin was.  It was very hot still.  It was almost as if the water around her was warming, so he walked to the other side of the pool.

As the water around him seemed to continually warm, he moved to another cool spot and pressed his lips to her forehead.  She was pale now except for the bright spots on her cheeks from the fever.  Again he moved.  So did she.  Not much, but she moved.  He watched her.  Time passed.  He moved from one spot to another as the water around them continued to warm.  She seemed somewhat cooler to him, but she was still much too hot.  He could not believe that her skin was heating the water, but there was no doubt that it felt warmer than it had.  Not by much, but a little.  Either that or he was becoming more accustomed to it and that was hardly a possibility with his acute senses. 

Gava entered the pool area and immediately began to give Malek her information.  “Malek.  As far as I can find out, the suggestion of the mission was from Delek.  He had a tip from one of his associates that there was some activity going on there.  Samantha found none, and he said he would check back with his informant when the council informed him, after she gave her report earlier.  Supposedly his informant has disappeared.  He suspects that someone found out about the informant, which would explain why Samantha saw nothing.” 

“No, it does not.  If that were true, Samantha would be dead, not just ill.”  Malek sighed.  “Never mind.  I will look into it myself, after we have saved Samantha.  She has moved once or twice.  I believe the water temperature needs to be lowered one or two more degrees.” 

Gava reached across and placed her hand on Sam’s forehead and then ran the sensor she had brought with her earlier over her forehead.  She nodded.  “Her body temperature is still much too high, but I believe it is coming down some.  Earlier it was well over, I believe the Tau’ri would say, one hundred five degrees F.  Normal body temperature is ninety-eight point six F.  It is now less than one hundred four degrees, so it is coming down.  I will lower the water temperature.  I have some things I must do, but I will check back in an hour or so.  If you need me before then use this.” 

“My thanks, Gava.  I would feel better if she would just open her eyes and say something.” 

“Something.” 

“Samantha?”  Malek lifted her out of the water and higher against his chest, placing a kiss on her lips, before she could speak any more.  How do you feel, my heart?” 

“I don’t feel so good.  I think I have a cold or something.  I’ve already explained that to you, if I remember correctly.  The tepid bath, the water, which I have a feeling I need to be drinking.  All of that.” 

“You can com me if you need me, Malek.  I will talk to you later.” 

“Thank you, Gava.” 

“The healers can’t do anything for a cold, Malek.” 

“You do not have a cold, Samantha.  You have been poisoned.  It was the flower you brought back for Martouf.  It can be deadly to humans, if they are enclosed with the vapor it emits.  It is called Evernight and it has been used as a form of execution for centuries.  It can be used as it was poisoning you, in an enclosed space or in a tea, even rubbed on the skin.  We believe you have the inhaled form. You probably have at least some on your skin from picking it, and then again when you retrieved it from your pack.  You should have been warned of it before being sent to a world where it is known to grow.  If you had a symbiote, it would not matter, but you do not.” 

“I see.”  Sam closed her eyes.  Her head was pounding.  Her chest still felt tight and her fever was still very high.  Thinking about where she was, she had figured one thing out.  There was nothing they could do for it, and her symbiote was not here.  So, she could die from this after all.  Well, it was not as if she didn’t face that possibility every day.  She was glad she had kissed Lantash and Martouf one more time.  She was glad they had made love one more time before they had left as well.  Damn, she hated to cry.  Well, she wouldn’t.  She was awake, and she could have Malek tell them what she wanted them to know.  He was her second-mate after all.  She hoped he would be able to comfort them, but somehow she didn’t think it worked in reverse. 

“Malek.  I don’t know how long I will be awake, so I will tell you now.  Tell Martouf and Lantash that I am glad I had this time with them.  I really loved them very much.  Tell them that…” 

Malek settled his lips over hers.  She was too weak to move away, and he kissed her gently until she stopped trying too.  Then he lifted his lips from hers and said quietly, “You will tell your mates of your love for them yourself, Samantha.  I am not allowing you to leave us now that you have agreed to become my mate and accepted me as your second-mate.  Come.  We will mate now and forge a true binding between us.” 

Sam blinked at him.  “Now?  You want to—to do that now?”  Her brow creased in thought.  As hot as she still was for him, she wouldn’t be able to say no.  The question was why was she so sexually excited?  How could she possibly be feeling this way?  It made no sense.  

Malek smiled slightly as he allowed her feet to settle to the bottom of the pool.  “Yes.  One of the things we do know about the poison of the Evernight is that it does not do well in a human body that is active.  Especially one that is sexually active.  You did not become really ill until you were in the room with it, and Martouf and Lantash were gone.  I would assume you spent the time before he left occupied.  That is probably why you were not more ill earlier.  We must seal our bonding.  We might as well do so now, so that it will help you at the same time.  I must admit that I wish you felt better, for I really would prefer that you enjoy our first matings.” 

Sam nodded.  “Has my temperature gone down any?”  Sex got rid of the poison?  The two things could be connected then.  If she survived this that plant was going to be studied.  Guaranteed.

Malek’s lips met her forehead.  “Yes.  You feel better.  Still hot, but better.  Gava says it is below one hundred four now.  It was well over one hundred five.” 

“I thought it had.  I feel a little better.  Not a lot, but better.  What I would not give for some aspirin.” 

“I may have what you are wishing for, Samantha.  These just came through the Chaappa’ai from Malek’s base.  It seems that Jacob requested that they be sent to you.  I believe they said it is aspirin and some type of antihistamine.  Does that sound correct?”  Gava hurried toward the pools, and in her hand were bottles of various kinds.  Sam smiled.  It looked like she wasn’t the only one that had needed them then.  Good. 

“Good.  The worst it can do is not help, I imagine.  I am not sure about the antihistamine.  I don’t know how this plant poisons, but I’m going to assume it isn’t an actual allergic reaction?” 

“No, I do not believe it would be categorized as such, although some people are more susceptible to it than others.  It simply means they die faster, not that they do not die from it.” 

“Sam’s eyes went to her face and her brows rose, “Then what is the point in trying anything?”  

Gava realized what she had said and hurried to explain, “I am talking of those that are left exposed to it, Samantha; they become unconscious and do not again regain consciousness.  You have, so we are not looking at the same scenario.  We do not know how you will react completely.  My personal opinion and that of my host, who has seen many people suffer from it, is that your symptoms will come and go perhaps for several days.  You may become very ill several times.  She believes that if we can keep the body temperature down and your body in periods of activity and sleep, then we may make it through faster.  The fact that you awoke is a good sign. 

Sam nodded and opened the bottle.  She shook out two tablets and swallowed them before taking the glass of water and drinking it.  “I will not take the antihistamines for now.  I don’t think they will help.” 

“In four hours, I should take two more.  If these two don’t seem to have helped but I’m not getting a higher fever, then I could have two more at three hour intervals.  If the fever goes up again right away, give me two more in two hours.  It isn’t safe to do that for long, but with a lack of any alternatives, we will have to work with what we have on hand.  Between the tepid baths and aspirin every three or four hours, I think we should be able to at least control it so it doesn’t spike and go so high again.” 

“I understand, Samantha.” 

“Gava, I will take Samantha to my rooms after we finish here.  I believe her room and pack should be seen to before she returns there.  Would you have someone do that?”  At her nod of agreement, he smiled slightly saying “Thank you,” before turning to Samantha.”   

He drew her into his arms and cradled her there.  He felt Sam lean into him and sigh.  He had to continue to support her as her legs didn’t seem to want to hold her up.  Her head kept falling forward against his chest.  She forced her head up again, and her eyes locked on the love bite on his neck.  “When did you get that love bite?”  She whispered to him.  “Did  I do that to you?  Why? Why did you let me do that?”  

His hand drifted to her hair and from there to her cheek, “You did not know who I was, Samantha.  You thought I was Martouf, and you were quite upset with Lantash for breaking his promise and healing something.  I promised I would not do so again, and that if you would only repeat it, I would leave it there.  I did not know what I asked for.  It was quite an experience.  I enjoyed it immensely, so do not become upset that you did it.  I have no doubt that I will be requesting another of your bites in the near future.”  He smiled down into her eyes, and she could tell that he was serious.  He had enjoyed it.  She smiled back at him before ducking her head.

“Samantha, I will not force you.  I will simply hold you.  I am going to pick you up again, however, so that you are completely submerged again.  As you are now, you are half out of the water.” 

Sam looked up and into the brown-gold eyes looking at her with such caring.  Suddenly it was very clear to her.  This man had pledged his love to her.  He would be there for her just as Martouf and Lantash would be.  If something happened to Martouf and Lantash, he would be there, to mourn with her and help her through the long days and longer nights.  He, they, loved her.  They were here because they loved her.  It was a humbling thought. 

She laid her head against his shoulder and laid her hand on the back of his neck, on Malek.  How did she feel about them?  They had spent time with them since coming here.  She had been attracted to Malek at once.  So attracted that it had scared her; she had pushed it away and at times made excuses to be other places when she knew they were with Martouf and Lantash.  She wanted them.  She was drawn to Devlin as well as Malek.  He drew her in ways that the others didn’t.  He had a wicked sense of humor that the others rarely saw, because he rarely let it out, except with her.  She knew she loved them.  She just had to keep reminding herself it was all right now.  What would it be like to kiss them, to love them?  Well, from the hitch in her breathing and the coil of heat that increased even more, low in her loins, it would be pretty hot. 

“Malek?” 

“Yes, Samantha?” 

“Kiss me?” 

“Yes, Samantha.” 

His lips were firm, yet there was a silkiness to them that enticed and drew forth an urge to stroke them with the tip of the tongue.  Sam opened slightly as he offered to make a foray into the softness of her mouth and learn her secrets.  They clung barely touching before deciding that one taste was not nearly enough.  Kiss followed kiss as they attempted to learn all they could of one another through touch.  Only Sam found she couldn’t.  She was becoming dizzy and her arms felt heavy.  She moaned and shook her head thinking sex was supposed to help not make it worse.

Sam came back to hearing Malek calling her name urgently, “Samantha.  Samantha.  Sam.  My heart, please, you must come back to me, do not do this to us.”  She wanted to tell him that she was all right, but she couldn’t make her lips work.  She worked on her eyelids instead. Nothing.

She heard the frustration and fear in his voice as he talked to Gava.  “I do not know how I can make-love to my mate when she is not conscious, Gava.  What you are suggesting is, is abhorrent.” 

“I suppose it depends on how much you wish her to live.  If you cannot do for your mate what must be done in order for her to survive, then I can guarantee you that there are an abundance of men in this complex who would vie for the honor.  If you believe that Martouf and Lantash will thank you for allowing their mate to die, for lack of a little fortitude on your part Malek, I beg to differ.  They will, in fact, be furious that you allowed her to die simply because you refused to continue to make love to her until she regained consciousness.”  

“I am telling you, she may still feel it.  We do not know that she is not conscious.  You know as well as I do, that the reactions to Evernight are many and varied.  They can change in the same person frequently.  Treea tells me that she has seen them go from being perfectly sane to completely delirious within the same sentence.  She could be awake without being able to move, Malek.” 

Sam knew that she had to let them know that she was moving in and out of consciousness.  They had no way of telling when she was and when she wasn’t, but she could feel and hear.  She knew when Malek stopped making love to her.  This was the pits.  Now was not the time to get weepy, now was the time to use every bit of will power and open her eyes. 

“Malek? 

“Yes, Gava?  What else do you wish to berate me about?” 

“Your unconscious, and therefore, unfeeling and unknowing, mate, is crying.  As I was saying, she may not be completely unconscious.  She may simply be unable to respond to you.  You must continue, if you wish her to get better.” 

“Samantha.  I am so sorry.  Go away, Gava.  I wish to be alone with Samantha.”

On second thought, maybe now was the time to get weepy. 

He wiped the tears from her face.  “I am so sorry I did not listen to her, my heart.  I will do so from now on.  I am going to continue with our mating, or as you prefer to call it, love making.  Samantha, the medication you took has helped your fever.  It is down some more.  In fact, it is down a great deal.  I am going to take you out of the water and lay you on a pad of blankets at the edge of the pool.” 

“This section of the tunnels is off bounds until further notice.  No one, but Gava and I, will be in here with you, so you do not have to worry about anyone coming in, while we are here.”  Malek continue to talk to Sam quietly, not knowing if she could hear him or not, but no longer willing to take the chance that she was trapped inside a body that could not move with no way to tell him she was still with him.  He was assuming she was.

She was beautiful.  He ran his hands up her body from her pelvis, across her abdomen, past the curve of her waist, to the swell of her breasts, to the slope of her shoulders.  His hands trembled with the desire he felt for her.  Leaning forward on his elbows he lapped eagerly at first one nipple and then the other, watching them become stiff and bead for him.  That portion of her anatomy was responding. 

He frowned and made a quick decision.  “Samantha, while this is reserved for us, until we no longer need it, while your fever is down, I am going to take you to my room.  There is no point in us making love on this stone when we can make love on soft skins, blankets, and padding.  I will carry you and my room is very close.”  He strode quickly down the hall knowing he would meet no one.  He was the only one in this tunnel.  If anyone other than he or Gava were down here, then they were up to something they should not be. 

“We are here, Samantha.  I am going to place you on the bed and lie down beside you.  Then we shall start over in a more intimate and private area, something I believe you might prefer at the moment.”  One of his hands began to play with one of her breasts and he could feel the tension leave her body.  She had been uncomfortable by the pool. 

“You are so very beautiful.  I cannot begin to tell you all we see when we look at you.  From the soles of your feet to the tips of your lovely breasts to the crown of brightness you wear on your head you are all that is wonderful and desirable to us.  I look at you, and I want to kiss your lips until they are full and ripe, so that just a look at them says they have been thoroughly kissed.  I walk behind you, and I wish to reach out, pull you to me, revel in the feminine scent of you, and the soft lushness of your curves.  You sleep in the subconscious of my mind to awaken at night and walk the halls of my dreams and torment me.  I wish to make you ours, so that you can roam freely, and I will know that you are not a specter, but my mate, and you truly belong there.” 

Malek groaned as his hands continued to caress her body, moving slowly to her center, yet taking his time on getting there.  His mouth moved up and down her shoulder, until he reached her throat, and when he touched the side and spot that was her most vulnerable hot spot, she whimpered in need, the first sound she had been able to make for quite some time now.  His fingers delved immediately to her center to find her drenched.  He blinked.  Gava had been correct.  She was wide awake, but the poison was keeping her from moving.  He sat up and gently spread her legs so that he could kneel between then. 

He began the slow running of his hands up and down her body.  And then he followed with his lips, tongue, and teeth.  When he found the spot on her neck again, he made the mistake, or not, depending on how one looked upon it, of lying cradled in her thighs.  Samantha climaxed from the kissing and sucking on her neck and his rocking against her.  He smiled.  Hot, oh yes, she was hot.  And they loved her.  Then he became serious again.  They had a lot more of those to pull out of her in the next few days, in order to keep her alive, until the Keeper returned and her symbiote could be brought.  He leaned down to kiss her and found her staring at him. 

“Evidently, the chemicals that are released by the extreme sexual excitement combat the poison.  I don’t believe simple arousal is enough; it has to be more intense than that.  I feel much better at the moment.”  She reached up and touched his face.  I am wondering if it is simple adrenaline.  You mentioned activity being one of the things that kept people alive long enough for the poison to leave their system.” 

“That is possible.  It is hard to say, not having studied it, or seen for myself what occurs.”

“You are in a unique position to study it now, Malek.  Did Gava say how long the treatment lasted?  This is very bizarre, you know.  I can’t imagine a doctor on Earth telling you to go home and screw every four hours for five days or until the symptoms go away.”

Malek looked baffled.  “Screw?” 

Sam flushed, “Ah, that is slang for having sex, mating.”  He blinked at her.  She smiled slightly.  “If you are on Earth, it is a term you should know.  Should I try to sleep now?  We really need to know a little more about this, Malek.  I am going to assume it would not be a good idea to try to sleep during the almost unconscious stage.  I am also going to assume that at first you have to play it by ear to see how long the lucid periods are.  We also need to determine if a highly aroused state keeps the lucidity longer or if it is the climax itself that holds the key to controlling the poison’s affects.  I know I was aroused for a very long time, and it didn’t keep me from succumbing to the poison.  However, we weren’t doing anything either.  It could be that a more intense arousal will work against it.” 

“I think I would have had mobility soon even before I climaxed, so that might indicate that it is not only the climax, but the chemicals caused by the extreme heightened arousal.  No doubt the culmination sends a burst of those chemicals into the blood stream, thus overpowering the poison for a span of time, hence the immediate recovery and temporary feeling that you are getting better.  When Martouf and I were playing in the hallway, I was feeling better.  The healers were not there for quite some time and the longer I laid still, the worse I felt.  So activity of any kind may at least delay its ability to immobilize.” 

“I doubt very much that you want to spend the next several days in bed with me, so we need to decide what I can do to keep very active.  There is not much here you know.  I could just run around the tunnels.  That worked when Martouf and I did it.  I just need to go get my uniform and start walking, or running whichever seems to work best. 

“It would appear to be so, but I was under the impression from what both Devlin and Treea said that the more affected by the poison the more the sexual side becomes the only way to combat it.  Samantha, you are worse than any either of them have seen that they have tried to save.  We must use the strongest weapons we have to combat it, and until we find out differently, that is sexual activity.  We must continue.  I do not think that running laps around the base will thwart the poison.” 

“I am sorry, Samantha.  I know you have not yet pledged yourself to Devlin and I, but in the circumstances, and knowing how Lantash and Martouf feel, I believe I am the best alternative you have.” 

Sam looked at him oddly.  “What do you mean I have not pledged myself to you?  I thought that is what happened earlier?  I thought we were already bonded.  Are you telling me that I just made love to you without being in a formal bond of which Lantash and Martouf would approve?” 

Malek’s eyes widened.  “I do not believe you did.  You implied consent; therefore I assumed your agreement to the bond.  Devlin and I were both agreed on that.  Though we did not go through the entire bonding, it was only because you were ill, and I told you to wait until you felt love or affection for us when you felt better.”   

“Whether or not I am ill has nothing to do with it.  I thought I told you then that I love you and Dev.  It is not a mature love yet.  I have held myself away from it, not wanting to admit to feelings for the two of you.  But, now it can grow and become more.  So, if there is something I need to do to pledge to you, I need to do it.  I will not do something that is outside of a bond that Martouf and Lantash would not agree to, Malek.” 

“Do you wish to take Dev and I as your _Se’kesh Mae’tek_ , to love us, and afford us the respect the position gives to us?” 

“Yes, of course, I told you I accepted you and I love you both.” 

“Then it is done.  I do not have a bracelet to give to you, but when this is over it will be my responsibility to have three of them made.  One for each of the three of us, just as it will be Martouf and Lantash’s responsibility to have a necklet made for me that matches yours and his.  It is a very true and acknowledged mating in the eyes of the Tok’Ra and many other worlds, Samantha.  What we are doing is not simply something we have made up for convenience sake.  It has been a formal pairing within the Tok’Ra since the beginning, just as the joining of two pairs has been.  In fact, there are also pairings of three and one.” 

“Those are not seen as often.  Sometimes when a second mate falls in love, as Martouf and Lantash did with Rosha and Jolinar, they will bind with the pair to which he is bound.  We were already separated by work responsibilities at that time, so we did not join.  Had we been on the same base, we very well might have.” 

“I see.  Yes, that would make sense, I suppose.  Although, I would think the sexual tie would be hard to, er, manage all the time.” 

Often the sexual tie, as you have guessed, does not continue or is only rarely used.  It is more of an emotional bond than a sexual one.  The bond you and I have is both emotional and sexual.  

“Mm.  Yes.  Yes, I know that it is.  I know.  Um, Malek, I think that you need to go get me some of my clothes, and I need to start doing some kind of exercise, or something, because lying still like this seems to be the wrong thing to do.  I, um, I am beginning not to feel so good again.  And you should probably put some clothes on, because if you don’t, I am not sure I will be able to, um, stay away from you.” 

Malek leaned over and kissed her at once his hands immediately going to the softness of her body.  “But we do not wish you to stay away from us, Samantha.  We wish you to begin to make some journeys of discovery on our body, just as we will begin our journeys of discovery on yours.”  Knowing that her most sensitive spot was her throat he went there first to see if he could induce a surge of the needed chemical.  It had only been about thirty minutes since they had mated.  He hoped that the intervals became longer and not shorter. 

He would definitely not be seeking his own release any time soon.  He frowned.  What if there was something in male semen that also had an effect?  Surely, that would not be so; however, he should rule it out rather than assuming it did not have an effect.  All right, he would seek his release once and see what affect it had, if any.  Samantha was right.  This seemed totally bizarre.  He hoped he had enough stamina for three days of this, and he hoped that Martouf’s mission was completed early. 

Samantha moaned against his throat and her hands appeared to be everywhere at once. 

“ _Perhaps, Malek, we should have paid more attention to Dr. Jackson’s mumbled assertion the other day.”_ _  
_

 _“Which one was that, Devlin?”  
_

 _“One should be careful what one wishes for.  One is liable to get it.”  
_

Malek moaned, but Devlin couldn’t tell if it was from what he had said or the luscious feeling of Samantha’s lips as she became the aggressor, rolled them over, and found their chest to be an enticing place to explore and tantalize. 

Sam moaned.  He felt good.  His hands felt good, too.  They especially felt good doing the things they were doing to her now.  There was no doubt she felt better when she was highly aroused and active with it.  The general feeling of disorientation that had slowly been overtaking her had been pushed back.  So a high interactive arousal could help.  She wished they knew more about the poison.  This is the type of situation where Janet would be doing everything she could to figure out what it was about the arousal that fought the poison so that we could synthesize it.  Too bad Anise wasn’t here.  She had gone on that mission, too.  It seemed as if everyone that could have helped her was on that mission.  

But then, if they were all here and working on the problem, she wouldn’t be here in bed with Malek and enjoying his luscious lovemaking.  From where in the world did that thought come?  Get a grip, Samantha Carter.  This might have to go on for days, not just hours, days!  That was a sobering thought, but at the moment there were other more important things to think about.  Her mind was drifting and that wasn’t a good sign.  She was thinking of too many other things. 

She needed to concentrate on Malek and his and Dev’s body laid out in front of her, how good he felt under her, and what his hands were busy doing to her.  Yes, there were other things to think of right now. 

His body was as beautiful as Martouf and Lantash’s.  They were both lean and strong.  Their muscles flexed as you touched each one but they weren’t muscle bound.  She liked that.  She moved her fingers lightly over his skin.  It felt so good to touch him. 

His fingers on her skin were pushing her higher as well.  She needed to be able to pay attention to what she was doing for a while, but he wasn’t letting her.  He was taking over from her again and she didn’t seem to be able to stop him.  Not because she couldn’t move this time though.  This time it was because she wanted him so badly.  Her climax last time had been nice, but incomplete.  She had needed more, wanted more.  This time it looked like she would probably get it.  She liked the promise in his eyes. 

He was very different as a lover compared to Martouf and Lantash.  Lantash would sometimes be more rough and passionate with her, but rarely did he ever bite or nip her very hard.  Some of Malek’s nips were on the edge of pain, but not quite there, and he watched for her reactions, gauging her response.  When he was satisfied that he knew her threshold, he set to work building her up from beginning to end.  He started with his lips, barely open breathing on her skin, and occasionally allowing his tongue to slip out to lave her and taste her.

He did that from the top of her pelvis to her lips and back again, stopping in all the strategic places, her throat, her breasts, her nipples, the curves of her waist, her abdomen, and on down until he was barely touching her center and she was reaching for his hair to pull him into her.  He adeptly avoided them and began another foray up her body, this time adding little kisses to the repertoire.  Soon she was thrashing on the bed and clutching his hair to hold him at her breast, knowing that with his leg between hers, she could get the pressure she so desperately needed, if he would just give her a little more stimulation.

So he gathered her arms and caught her wrists in one hand over her head and moved his leg to pin her down rather than press where he had been before, as he went on his leisurely way up her body.  Sam was panting his name now wanting something, needing him, wanting him.  With her arms held up he couldn’t go down and start over so he went on to the more stimulating sensations he had found that she liked and played with her breasts, until she was no longer aware of anything but Malek and his mouth on her body.  She knew she needed more.  That was all she knew.  She was a body in need.  Her head tossed restlessly, and she moaned his name, until his voice made its way through her sensual haze to her. 

“Samantha, do you wish to join with us?”

“Yes, yes, I want, I need.  Yes.” 

She blinked and focused on him and suddenly the heat in her spiraled higher. He was watching her, and she knew what he needed to hear from her.  “Yes, Malek, I want and need you and Devlin.  I want to take you into my body and join them into one.  I want to take you as mates.” 

That was all he had been waiting on.  In the heights of passion she knew it was them and she wanted them.  He no longer felt that he was taking advantage of her, or his friend.  He could now do everything that must be done with a clear conscience.  She might be delirious later and not know him, but this first time, she had known and accepted both of them as her mates.  It was done. 

In one long slow glide he entered her.  She was hot and wet and tight.  He sank in until he hit bottom and then he had to begin to rock to be able to seat the last of him, just as Martouf and Lantash always did, but it did not take long.  He released her hands and one of them went immediately to Malek and began to pleasure him.  She was too close for it to take her long and Malek had held off so long that he was not sure if he could hold off long enough to make one stroke.  He didn’t need to make many and they were both spiraling over the edge.  Coming back from there, Malek at once rolled off her and pulled her onto his chest.  He felt her forehead and realized she was cooler yet than she had been.  Evidently, sexual activity really did stop the poison from working.  Both Devlin and Samantha needed to sleep, though. 

He looked down into blue eyes that were questioning him, but he wasn’t sure what they were asking.  “What is wrong, Samantha?” 

“Nothing.  You looked worried.  I was wondering why.” 

“Not really worried, no.  I was thinking that you and Devlin need to sleep.  Your fever seems to have gone down even more.  Now would be the best time.  We do not know how this is going to work, but we do know that sexual activity is very good at clearing your senses.”  

He paused as she looked down, hiding her eyes at his comment.  Fairly sure why, he lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.  “Samantha, you and your situation are not _“forcing_ ” me to make you my mate.  If you will remember, I asked for the honor before we knew what was wrong with you.  The only, please listen to me, the _“only”_ parts of this that I regret, are that you may not have as much pleasure as you should from our matings, and I regret that Lantash and Martouf are not with us.  It is usual that the first several times are with all parties together.” 

“Because of your poisoning, we cannot do that.  It is regrettable, true, but the alternative is much more regrettable.  I believe that while Lantash and Martouf may be unhappy that they were not here with us, they will prefer it to the alternatives.  One was to turn you over to the other men of the base.  And the other was to allow you die.  I believe they will find this the least distasteful of the three.” 

“I understand, Malek, and I agree.  They did say they hoped I would have welcomed you before they came back.  I am not sure what that entails, but from what you just said, I am going to guess it is not a complete bonding?” 

Malek shook his head.  “No, in the normal course of events, you would have accepted me.  Lantash and Martouf already did.  I would have given my vows to you.  I would have had the bracelets made and Lantash the necklet.  We would have said the bonding words together and you would have given me the necklet and I would have given you the bracelets.  I would have put yours on you and you would have put the others on Lantash and I, since we are not mating as well.” 

Sam frowned.  “What do you mean?” 

“Lantash and I will be _Mae’tek Tari’esk,_ mate-brothers, not mates.  We do not enjoy same-sex mating.” 

“Oh.  I didn’t even consider that you would.  So, I give you the necklet and that declares you my mate and their mate-brother.  You give me that bracelet, and that declares me your mate, and when I give them to each of you I’m declaring you my mates and you mate-brothers again?” 

“Yes.  Basically.” 

“I see.  There will be a ring for you from me.” 

“What ring are you talking about?” 

Sam yawned and then smiled as she cuddled down next to him.  “Well, on earth, we would be considered bigamists which are illegal, but we aren’t there, so that’s okay.  But that wasn’t what you asked.  Oh, yeah, the rings.  On Earth, when we marry, which is your joining or bonding, we give rings.  Lantash and I already have ours so we’ll need to get a matching one for you, that’s all.  Then we will have the symbols of all three ceremonies.” 

“I see.  I will look forward to that.” 

“Me, too.”  Sam yawned again. 

“Go to sleep, Samantha.  We have many more hours to enjoy each other.  For now, rest and I will stay and guard your sleep.  I love you.”

“Yes, I think I will take a nap, Malek.  I think you should try to sleep some too though.  At least try.  Love you, too.”  

Malek had no doubt now that she would be all right.  It was just a matter of time.  When Martouf and Lantash returned, they would all join and become mates in the tradition of _Siest’kesh’cor or Siaf’kesh’cor_ if she did not blend by then.  “I will try, but for now, come, let me hold you.”  Soon, her breathing leveled out, as she slept, safe in his arms.  Not long after, his did the same.      

The End


End file.
